Below the Surface
by XxReddShadowxX
Summary: With a new home, a new school, and new people comes difficulty as well as loneliness. Some people can overcome it, but can Haruka overcome it by himself? Rin doesn't think so. Sharkbait/[T]/RinHaru/Yaoi/Friendship/Romance/


**A/N: More Sharkbait.**

**Disclaimer: No** _notyetanyways _**No.**

* * *

If there was something that Haruka Nanase loved more above all, it would be water.

Water was Haruka's world- it was the one thing in which came as natural to him as breathing. Too feel the water around him, with full of peace and without the pressure of stress and negative energy, was his one desire. The water was his home, the single place where he felt like he belonged.

That was when Haruka Nanase was a young boy living with his parents at the age of eight years.

However, all good things must come to an end, and for this young boy, his pursuit of this dream was cut short.

At the time the boy of nine years of age, his parents sent his away from their home, away from his beloved waters, and off to his grandmother's estate, where there was little water, and much less to spare for swimming.

Years passed with the child growing under his grandmother's watchful eye, until the age of seventeen years, where she fell ill and passed within only a month of the event.

Haruka Nanase was alone.

But not quite.

You see, this is where the blue-eyed boy's story merely begins. And where it begins, is where his story starts.

* * *

_37-45-19..._

_No..._

_47-39-12..._

_No..._

Shaking the silver handle of the cobalt locker, a raven-haired boy vacantly stared down at the storage unit, and to his books. He stared back at the locker.

_22-46-11..._

No luck. The locker would not open.

A loud, metallic ring vibrated through the air, causing the teenager to flinch violently and drop his books across the ground. Suddenly, the hall was filled with students, mingling and strolling down the school corridors, retrieving their books and leaving the building to go back to their homes.

_Probably back to their family as well..._

Sighing in discontent, the boy crouched low on one leg to gather the two textbooks he had been holding when he'd been attempting to open his accursed locker. Running a thumb over the etched in mark on the pencil clipped to the side, he reread the small text in his mind.

_Haruka Nanase._

Gathering the supplies, Haruka began to stand, giving up his poor chances of opening that accursed metal device and deciding to bring his textbooks home instead. He stacked the books into a neat pile and-

Click.

A quiet noise vaguely caught the attention of the student, but not before the handle of locker had snapped loose and the door swung open, gushing out the vast amount of stray papers, books, and other objects from the locker. With Haruka's luck, they all landed in a similar place-

On his head.

Slipping onto the ground, beneath the supplies and his own books, you could barely see the blue-eyed boy from underneath the items. Groaning in pain, Haruka thumped his head to the ground and shot into unconsciousness.

_What a great first day of school._

* * *

"He'll be fine, right?"

"Yes, he should be alright when he finally wakes up."

"Good."

Haruka groaned, the back of his head throbbing, as he listened to the two voices echoing in the room. One sounded like an elderly woman, and the other, a voice he couldn't quite describe. It was definitely a male, but it was deep, more so than his, with a bit of a scratch to it.

"I see he is nearing consciousness." The feminine voice spoke. Haruka heard the sound of a leather strap moving against clothing. "I have stayed in this building longer than I need to have been," she paused, "And so I'm trusting you to stay with this boy until he is up and about."

"What?" The male voice asked. "Why?"

"Karma, young man." The other replied. Haruka guessed that she most likely the school nurse. "Your locker, your doing, your problem."

He heard high-heeled shoes tap across the ground, and the door being opened and shut.

"Yo." The male voice called to him, twinged with the barely audible twinge of chagrin. "You up?"

Haruka slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the tiredness and looked up towards the source of the voice. A teenage boy, a bit taller and tanner than himself, with maroon hair and eyes looked down towards his from about a foot away.

Turning his head, he stared at him, almost immediately noticed something he hadn't expected; the boy had pointed teeth, almost like a sharks.

"You gonna just stare at me for the next hour or are you gonna get up?" He asked.

Sitting up shakily, Haruka threw a feeble glare towards the boy and held a hand to the back of his head. There was already a bump. Fantastic.

"My name is Rin." The red-eyed teen extended a hand towards him. "Rin Matsouka."

Haruka warily shook Rin's hand and nodded.

"Haruka Nanase." He mumbled. The boy, now known as Rin, squinted.

"Haven't seen you around," he tilted his head, drawing his hand back almost in a hesitant manner and lowering his eyebrows. "You new here?"

Haruka silently nodded.

"Oh, and sorry about the locker thing..." He mumbled, scratching at the back of his own neck sheepishly, "But it wasn't your locker anyways, so..." He trailed off.

The raven-haired boy looked down, embarrassed.

_So that's why it didn't open..._ He thought.

"Nah, man, it's not your fault." Rin said quickly, then grimaced slightly. "But it did give you a nasty mark on your head. So, uh, sorry 'bout that."

"It's fine..." Haruka whispered, throwing his legs off of the couch and stood.

Or, at least, he tried to stand.

Staggering forward, a rush of blood flew through his head and his knees buckled, the brunet stumbling and falling over, bracing himself for contact with the floor. Squeezing his eyes shut, he prepared to hit the ground, but only hearing a small noise and feeling the side of his face rub against something warm and firm.

"Having fun there?" Rin asked, laughing quietly. Haruka's face flushed as he tried to push himself off of the other.

"It's fine." The redhead chuckled, wrapping a muscular arm around his shoulders and smirking, "But I should walk you back home. I don't want to be held responsible when you pass out in the middle of the street and get hit by a car or something."

"That's reassuring." Haruka rolled his eyes, but allowed the boy to help him up.

The two exited the school building, Rin carrying both of their bags over his unoccupied shoulder, much to the displeasure of the other.

"I can walk fine." The blue-eyed boy said, "Why are you still groping me?"

Haruka could've sworn that the faintest shade of pink appeared on Rin's face and his grip loosened just the tiniest bit.

"I'm not _groping_ you, idiot." He muttered. "And I'm doing it because I feel like it."

Sighing, but no longer complaining, Haruka continued walking, stopping right in front of the door of his house.

"Jeez, it's kinda quiet in here." Rin spoke up. "And there are no cars. Where are your parents?"

Looking intensely at the ground, Haruka was silent.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." The garnet-eyed boy apologized quickly, figuring it out on his own. Silence.

"You know, my dad died when I was really little." He mentioned. "So, I'm sorry about bringing up... you know..."

Haruka nodded solemnly.

"L-look, here," Rin pulled a red sharpie out from his pocket and smiled faintly at the other, "Give me your hand."

Lifting his hand up to Rin, Haruka blinked. Rin's hands were warm. He scribbled some numbers across the palm of his hand and capped the sharpie quickly.

"Text me if you feel like it, kay?" Rin offered, being uncharacteristically nicer than his usual self.

Haruka nodded.

"Oh! And also," Rin smirked, "You should smile more often, it looks good on you."

The blue-eyed swimmer blushed ever-so-slightly, the tiniest of smiles gracing his features.

"U-uh, yeah..." He scrunched up his shoulders involuntarily. "Thanks, b-bye..."

"Yeah, later!" Rin yelled, jogging away and waving.

Walking into his home, Haruka allowed a full, ear-to-ear grin to smile to place itself upon his face. He looked at his hand, digits scrawled across the center of his palm. Here he was, on the verge of giggling like a school-girl, just thinking about some random guy he'd only just met. Yeah, maybe he was tall, muscular, handsome, sexy-

_Whoa there_, he stopped himself, _since when have you liked guys that way?_

Maybe this new school wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be?


End file.
